With you
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: when you're about to die, the most unexpected things happen,sometimes, it even leads to starnge revelations.1859. read and review please.


**Title: **

**Author**: Reishi

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Hibari Kyouya and Gokudera Hayato, 1859

**Warning:** Grammar mistakes, OOC?

**Disclaimer:** Amano-sensei owns all.

**A/N**: First attempt at 1859, and I think I failed, T_T. I have more of them up in my noggin' but for now this is what I bring you.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Too early…it was too early for him to die…

But with the drops of blood and the stain on his shirt…it seemed death would be coming for him one way or another…

He hissed as the slightest movement caused him pain, but laughed softly…who would've thought this kind of scene could happen. He always thought it only happens in those Hollywood movies where there would always be help just in the nick of time. This time however, he doubt if anyone would come…after all, in the world of mafia, it has always been the strongest who always survived, it wasn't some fake action movie, everything was dead real.

He leaned against the wall, trying to control his breathing…when he managed to bring to something that felt close to normal, he closed his eyes. He was tired but knew he couldn't sleep now…because if he did, he might not wake up again.

They say when a person is close to death, flashes of his life shows up before his very eyes…he guessed it was true, since he kept remembering things that happened in his life. Some were sad, some were happy, others were his experiences of pain, and several others which showed different sides of him…sides he didn't even knew he had. He wanted to laugh, there he thought he wasn't an emotional person…

Faces of his comrades and the people he met over the past 22 years of his life also flashed across his mind, people he shoved away, people he accepted, the only person he respected with all his life, people he owed and hurt, several people with an impact on his life…and that person. That person who was always there to save him even when they were still kids. Funny, that person and him didn't get along very well… and yet, when they worked on missions together it was almost perfect, he didn't want to admit it but he owe much to that man…and never even once got to thank him.

He have always wondered if he felt more for him, but with their kind of life, it was just impossible, he wondered if that guy ever thinks about thinks like this… but now that life was slowly draining out of him he may just never know.

How many hours has it been? 30? An hour? He lost track of time, but it seemed so long…he must've lasted longer than the average person who got shot several times, Heh, of course he would, but still he felt a bit proud of himself.

He wondered if the others heard of the attack yet, luckily no one was around when the other family ambushed the base. He managed to take all of them, with a small sacrifice. He licked his lips. Him? sacrifice something? He hadn't heard that in a while, he smiled.

He tried to look around but it was dark, his vision was starting to go off…or maybe it was just evening. He frowned when he heard something move, was his mind playing tricks on him? Hallucination? He tried to move but groaned in pain…_This is bad_, he thought, _did I miss someone?_

And on top of it he just realized he was losing consciousness. He struggled to keep himself awake, he didn't want to die, not yet, not now…

"So you're still alive, herbivore?"

That voice! His head turned to where its coming from, and though his vision was blurred he was able to make out that the one standing in front of him was none other than Hibari Kyouya, a mixture of emotions washed over him, he managed to let out a weak chuckle "Of course, I am the tenth's right hand man after all…I can't die so easily---"

He stopped when he suddenly felt the man embracing him, confusion filled him "H-Hibari?"

He couldn't make out the emotions coming from his voice, it was a mixture of relief, concern and fear. Did Hibari really posses those? "I thought I wasn't going to going to make it…"

Maybe he really was hallucinating…

"you never say those kind of words of Hibari…" he whispered. "I should consider myself lucky…huh?"

"Shut up herbivore…you should be thankful I came for you…"

he chuckled "I am Thankful...Hibari…" he winced as now his eyes were giving up on him. it was like his body has reached it's limit and is now shutting down.

Something the other man noticed quickly "What are you doing? Oi, don't sleep!" Hibari shook him roughly.

But his body wasn't responding anymore…

"Do you hear me, Gokudera Hayato? You cannot sleep!"

He was being pulled in that deep slumber…scared as he was of dying, at least, he was in the arms of this man, for some reason he was satisfied.

"Don't you dare die on me herbivore" he felt lips pressing against his.

"I don't want to die on you too, Kyouya…" he whispered into the kiss before everything was gone.

--

--

Gokudera woke up in a hospital bed, looking around in confusion…he was still alive? How?

"G-Gokudera-kun?" he looked and found the tenth looking at him worriedly.

"J-Juudaime!" he croaked, winching slightly "I'm sorry if I failed you! I--"

Just then the door opened and Hibari Kyouya entered the room, looking as grumpy and angry as ever. The two men stopped and looked at him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" he said "Get out, I need to talk to the herbivore alone"

"Hey! You can't just order he tenth around, you bastard!"

"A-ah…it's okay Gokudera-kun…go ahead Hibari-san…" the vongola decimo stepped out of the room leaving the two guardians glaring at each other.

"What the hell do you want Hiba--" he wasn't able to finish the sentence as he found hibari's mouth covering his. He froze, everything that happened before…wasn't a dream after all…

Hibari let go and looked at him directly "You are not allowed to die until I let you Gokudera Hayato, remember that well."

Wha? Since when did Hibari became that possessive of him? he shook his head "You're out of your mind, Hibari…"

"Do you want to be bitten to death?"

he snorted "as if you could and---ow!" he gasped when he found hibari's mouth on his neck, giving it a bite, his face when bright red "W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't tempt me herbivore, I mean what I say…"

He went steadily redder "Y-You…"

"But then you seem to enjoy what I'm doing…"

"S-Shut up! I am not!"

"Really?"

"A-ah! B-bastard!"

"hn…herbivore…"

"The hell! I'll blow you to bits!"

"Kamikorosu"

Outside the room Tsuna sighed out in relief, Gokudera sounded like he was already up and fine… thank goodness, if Hibari hadn't made it in time…the vongola boss smiled, Hibari, no matter how many times he denies it, he was scared for the storm guardian's safety, and now that everything was okay, he hoped the two of them will be as well.

After all, the vongola isn't the vongola without everyone.

**-end-**

There, please review?

*raises shield from flying anything that people will throw*


End file.
